Mi gran boda muggle
by Lali Evans
Summary: Basada en Mi gran casamiento griego. Ginny es la última de una familia que repele a los magos y debe casarse con un muggle, hasta que conoce a Harry, un profesor de primaria y mago. ¿Podrán superar la diferencia magos/muggles?
1. Cambiando de vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son del mundo de Harry Potter, pertencen a JK ROWLING. Solo los utilizo para fines de ocio, sin fines de lucro. La trama y guión son de la película Mi Gran Casamiento Griego, sin fines de lucro también. Algunos nombres, escenarios y momentos han sido modificados por mi persona.**

**Mi gran boda muggle**

**Capítulo I: Cambiando de vida**

El señor Arthur Weasley, de familia puramente muggle, había arribado a Londres con solo ocho libras en su descosido bolsillo. Y casi treinta años luego, había levantado un próspero negocio de comidas. Porto Polk, situado en los lindes centrales de Londres, era un lugar muy recurrido por magos y muggles, encontrando comidas de todas etnias y lugares del mundo. Comida china, italiana, alemana, de todo tipo.

Arthur contaba a toda persona su historia de vida y su negocio, ganado a sudor y sangre como él llamaba, para poseer una familia numerosa y bien posicionada económicamente. Se había casado con Molly Weasley en secreto, porque su familia de sangre mágica no soportaba a un muggle como Weasley. De ahí el hecho que Arthur repudiara y despotricara todo lo que no fuese muggle. Las cosas más sencillas como enchufes y electrodomésticos, o cualquier avance de la ciencia que se atribuyera al hombre muggle, Arthur lo enfatizaba. " A ver si eso se consigue con una varita" solía decir.

Arthur y Molly se habían conocido en su vecindario, y habían escapado a sus dieciocho casándose a escondidas de los Prewett. Molly había arrojado su varita al río al casarse y había prometido jamás volver a usar magia. Hasta había tenido a sus siete hijos por parto natural. Ella era muggle, más muggle que cualquier otra mujer.

Habían conformado una hermosa y numerosa familia. Bill, el mayor, se había casado con una contadora francesa, muy refinada y coqueta, que había conocido en la banca londinense cuando entró a aprender idioma. Se llamaba Fleur y tenían tres hermosos hijos..ninguno pelirrojo como el padre, sino rubios y finos como la madre. El segundo, Charlie, vivía en Rumania entrenando animales de circo. Era un trotamundos y era siempre el tema de llanto de Molly. El tercero, Percy, estaba casado con Audrey, una médica que había conocido en su trabajo en la embajada. Percy quería apuntar a ser alguien en el alto cargo del gobierno. Tenían dos hijas.

El cuarto, o los cuartos, eran Fred y George. Gemelos y dueños de uno de los emporios de bromas y juegos más grandes de todo el país. Habían desarrollado nuevos juguetes y bromas infantiles, vendiéndolas a circos, jugueterías, show de magia y cosas al estilo.

El sexto era Ron, el buen y dulce Ron. Era arquitecto y un buen diseñador gráfico . Casado con Hermione, abogada de su negocio, no tenían hijos y eran como el aceite y el agua, pero se querían. Estaban recientemente casados y hacía poco, Ron había soportado la carga de vivir con sus padres junto a Ginny.

Ginny, la séptima y única mujer, ella era la única viviendo bajo techo paterno. Tenía veintitrés años, el cabello pelirrojo y raído, confundiéndolo con un marrón brillante. Lentes grandes y cuadrados y ropa heredada de sus prima.

Ginny era la encargada del negocio familiar. Contadora, mesera, organizadora, hacía de todo. Sus padres estaban envejeciendo y necesitaban ayuda. Era la que cocinaba cuando Molly enfermaba, cuidaba a sus sobrinos cuando sus hermanos salían, llevaba las cuentas y hacía de mesita de apoyo de todas las tareas auxiliares. "Déjalo, eso puede hacerlo Ginny".

-Madre..con mi esposa tenemos una cena en el ministerio..¿podrías quedarte con Lucy y Molly?

-Oh, lo siento debo ir a mi clase de pintura.

-No te preocupes, Percy. Ginny puede.-contestó Arthur. Y la pobre Ginny asentía con la cabeza gacha.

Así era para todo. Ayudar a las hijas de Fleur y Bill para sus clases de baile clásico, trajes para actos escolares y clases de teatro. Ayudar a los gemelos a entregas masivas u ordenar la mercadería que llegaba cuando ellos estaban de viaje. Ayudar a Hermione a mudarse a su nueva casa, cuando Ron estaba ocupado diseñando casas ajenas. Hasta debía ayudar a Charlie, a la distancia, el cual le pedía que le llevara los papeles de visa y cuenta bancaría en Londres.

Nunca tenía tiempo para ella. No había estudiado nada. Solo había dejado pasar los años. Había salido de la secundaria y se había puesto el delantal de mesera al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos se casaban, se recibían y tenían hijos.

Quería ser otra Ginny, quería tener una nueva vida.

Eso se materializó una mañana cuando una joven de aspecto hippie le entregó un folleto que rezaba:"¿Cansada de hacer cosas por otros?¿Buscando un hobbie que te relaje y sea solamente tuyo? Pues esta es la solución. Clase de cerámica, pintura y alfarería. Si tienes buen dote para las manualidad o bien nunca lo tuviste, este es el momento para descubirlo/desarrollarlo."

Era como si un mensaje del cielo hubiese caído sobre ella. Era lo que necesitaba.

Un número telefónico y una dirección aparecían debajo en letra pequeña junto con el nombre de un centro de arte. Sonrió. Sabía cuál centro era. Uno pequeño, a algunas calles de allí, pero donde podría ver gente, interactuar, conocer nuevos horizontes.

Se llevó el folleto al pecho con una sonrisa esperanzada y su madre entró a la cocina del restaurant con una sonrisa, al verla tan contenta.

-¿Qué pasa hija? Tienes una sonrisita.

-Madre..yo..-le pasó el folleto y su madre lo examinó, cautelosa-..Soy hábil con las manos. He cosido los trajes de Dominique y Victoire para sus clases de danza..y los souvenir de los bautismos de todos mis sobrinos. Hasta hice una guarda para el nuevo hogar de Ron, mamá. Sé que puedo..yo..

-Hija, hazlo-aconsejó su madre con una sonrisa y le apretó la mano-Entiendo tus deseos de superación, Ginny.

-Gracias-aceptó emocionada-Pero mi padre…

-Ya lo convenceremos con tía Muriel, hija.

-Son expertas en ello.-musitó Ginny sonriendo y ambas se abrazaron.

**HGHGHGHG**

-La bombilla eléctrica fue inventada por Thomas Edison..que era bien muggle-comentaba Arthur a su tía abuela Muriel, una mujer de rostro arrugado y sombrero lila. Era una mujer vivaz, simpática y sumamente astuta.

-Lo sé, querido. Alexander Graham Bell es el que era squib-comentó la mujer comiendo estofado. Arthur gruñó levemente.-¿Qué me dices tú, Bilius?

-Creo que eran todos muggles..por ello fueron grandes inventos.-masticó el viejo entrecanoso. Era hermano de Arthur y había enviudado de su esposa, Tessi, hacía años. Vivía solo junto a su hija Mafalda, que ayudaba a su tía Muriel en Merlín Aventura, una agencia de viaje en una calle cercana. Al igual que Arthur, sentía cierta aversión o más bien, miedo, ante lo mágico y desconocido, por ello se jactaba de los grandes inventos de la historia como muggles.

-¿Qué me dices..de..

-¿..el vibrador?-sonrió Mafalda a Ginny y esta soltó una risa pero la aporreó levemente con la carta. Ambas veían a los viejos comer estofado mientras ordenaban los menú del día.-Vamos, que a varios de allí les haría falta un sacudón.

-Malfada-retó Ginny sonrojada.

-Incluida tu, primita. Vamos, Ginny..no tienes vida. Hasta creería que te quedaste a dormir en este lugar.-masculló espantada. Ginny suspiró. Ella era totalmente diferente a su prima.

Mafalda era pelirroja, de cabellos muy rizados y escote prominente. Se enrollaba con quien se atravesara en su camino, pero siempre era muggle. Jamás alguien del mundo mágico. Era simpática, sociable y había estudiado varias carreras pero dejado a la vez.

-Vamos..que con esta ropa mía cuando yo era obesa no atraes ni a un viejo viudo-bromeó. Ginny la aporreó de nuevo. Era cierto, lamentablemente. Toda la ropa que su prima usó en su adolescencia, cuando era gorda y no paraba de comer, fue a parar a su armario. Suéteres grandes, polleras largas, todo gris y marrón. Nada que la hiciera resaltar. Pero ella los encontraba cómodos y así pasaba desapercibida.

-¿Qué harás cuando tú no puedas ni caminar, ah?-inquirió Billus con un tenedor en el aire-Cuando no sepas ni como ir al baño, Arthur.

-Para eso estará Ginny…-contestó tranquilo y le lanzó un bes hija-Como va la cosa..no se va a casar pronto.

-No seas malo, es tu hija-defendió Muriel.

-Pero si ya le dije..debe ir a esas fiestas de muggles donde abundan hombres muggles. Los de este vecindario no son dignos de mi nena..pero hay abogados, médicos, ingenieros..todo en esas fiestas que te digo.

-¿Y que dijo al respecto?-preguntó Muriel

-¡Se negó! ¿Pueden creerlo?. No creo que quiera casarse- musitó Arthur apenado y la miró de soslayo. Ginny estaba sirviendo café en las mesas-Quiero tenerla por siempre conmigo, es mi princesa..pero no puede ser. Debe casarse..con un muggle decente.

-Arthur, no la presiones. Ya lo encontrará-alivianó Molly con una mano en su hombro. El viejo suspiró asintiendo.

En ese momento, al restaurant entraron un grupo de tres niños..pero que parecían diez. Dos niñas y un niño, brincaban y reían. Rodearon a Ginny y la besaron en la cara. Fleur, detrás de ellos, los retaba que se detuvieran.

-Niños, alé alé, a la parte de atrás. A comer y de vuelta a la escuela…Hola Ginny-saludó con un beso en el aire.-Esta tarde es la clase de Dominique y Victoire a las seis..¿Puedes llevarlas? Tengo una cuenta en el banco que no puedo cancelar.

-¿Y Bill?

-Oh, está de junta con su jefe. Creo que lo ascenderán-contestó emocionada y Ginny sonrió, forzada. –Oh, mira la hora que es. Niños, ya vamos. Alé, alé. Comen en el auto-Ginny les dio una bolsita a cada niño con su emparedado y salieron corriendo tan rápido como entraron. Suspiró, cansadamente. Nunca tendría esa clase de atareo que su cuñada y su hermano tenían. Amaba a sus sobrinos..mucho, pero nunca sentiría que es tener hijos propios.

-Aunque pensándolo bien…-musitó Bilius aceptando el postre que su sobrina Ginny le servía-Es bueno que Ginny nunca se vaya a casar.

La pelirroja empalideció ante el comentario descuidado de su tío y su madre y su tía miraron para otro lado.

-¿Cómo que es bueno? No le queda mucho tiempo-rebatió Arthur sin pensar que lastimaba a su hija.

-Bueno..todos tus hijos son hombres, están casados. Ya tienes nietos. Solo Ron falta..pero no tardará-completó Billius degustando el flan.-En cambio Ginny es joven, y no tiene con quién casarse..mejor la retienes para siempre aquí. Te conviene, hermano.

Ginny suspiró, sonrió forzadamente, como si le hiciera gracia. Su madre y tía Muriel lo notaron levemente y salió al patio trasero del restaurant a tomar algo de aire.

Su tío era duro..pero tenía razón. Era una solterona amargada, sin futuro ni estudio. No tenía amigos. Estaba confinada a conocer a la misma gente insípida y atender mesas sirviendo café. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Sacó un pañuelo para las lágrimas cuando el folleto de la hippie hizo su aparición. Sonrió, más animada.

Lo haría. Debía hacerlo. Por ella, por si misma, para callar a su padre y a su tío.

Entró con aires renovados al local. Sería una nueva Ginny, el proceso ya había comenzado. Sería más valiente, más predispuesta, más entusiasta. Se dedicaría tiempo a sí misma, a disfrutar, a descubrir en qué es buena. Como la cerámica o alfarería. Miró la pared detrás de la caja registradora. Sonrió. Ese mural lo había pintado ella cuando era niña. Tenía pasta. Podría hacerlo. No podía solo soñar..debía hacerlo.

Si tan solo hubiera una señal que debía hacerlo. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos delirantes de su mente.

Tomó la cafetera y siguió sirviendo café en las mesas cuando por la acera, a través del vidrio, pudo divisar un hombre de unos veinticuatro, con gabardina marrón y anteojos. El cabello negro y brillante, y los ojos verdes, se denotaron al entrar al local. Era hermoso. Llevaba una valija colgando, como si fuese maestro o profesor, y una bufanda algo larga. Caminaba algo encorvado y lento. Sonrió a un hombre pelado de una mesa en el centro. La sonrisa blanca era de alguien agradable, repleto de alegría.

-Hola Sean

-Hola Harry-saludó el hombre pelado masticando un bollo-¿Qué tal anoche?

-Vi una película…Oye, lindo lugar.

-Sí, es muy bueno..y tú eres un aburrido..No sabes de la fiesta que te perdiste-señaló entusiasmado y le pasó una foto de esas instantáneas-Ese serías tú embarazado.

Harry asintió y levantó un pulgar, asintiendo.

-Lucen bonitos juntos-indicó señalando a la pareja de la foto-¿Esta es…Cindy? Y me habías hecho una cita con ella..pero ahora está casada.

-No, no fue con ella..fue con Raven.-Harry frunció el cejo y sonrió divertido.-Fue con Raven, no con ella.

-No, no es …ella. Estoy seguro. El día del cine.

-No, es Raven.

-Oh, bueno..son iguales-remató Harry divertido y tomó un puñado de cereales.

-Si quieres salir con ella es algo tarde-opinó señalando el vientre.

-No..son iguales.-contestó divertido por su amigo casamentero. Volteó a ver a una congelada Ginny que sostenía la cafetera mirando a ambos hombres. Estaba pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Harry sonrió con amabilidad.

-Hola-saludó Sean con diversión y sorna.

-Err…Hola. Per..perdón. Solo olvidé la mesa donde debía servir.. ya saben, la mente es engañosa-reparó la chica más pálida tratando de justificar su congelamiento.-No es que tengan mesera geisha privada-Harry rió levemente por el mal chiste y su amigo Sean lo miró, extrañado

-¿Más café, por favor?-pidió Sean y Ginny asintió pero le sirvió en la taza de Harry. Luego de esto siguió camino rápidamente hasta la mesada del bar. Sean se quedó con la taza en el aire.-Bueno..como sea.-robó la taza de Harry y bebió todo de un sorbo-Debemos irnos..esos niños no se educan solos. Debo tomar oral sobre Shakespeare.

-Oh, pero acabo de llegar.-se quejó Harry tomando otro puñado de cereales. Al ver que su amigo se paraba lo imitó robando más cereales-Tú quieres llegar temprano para ponerles tardanza, Sean. Eres malo. Yo llego cinco minutos después siempre..así les doy tiempo a llegar.

-Eres demasiado bueno, Harry Potter.-masculló el hombre pelado.-Guarda al cambio-inquirió turbado mirando a la chica de anteojos grandes tras la caja, semi agachada. Salió tras su amigo moreno de ojos verdes y lentes, hablando sobre cosas de la primaria.

_Harry Potter, la señal se llamaba Harry Potter._

**Nota de autor: La familia anexa, secundaria, de los Weasley como Mafalda, Bilius, Tessi y Muriel petenecen al mundo de Jo Rowling, pero no se respeta la jerarquía de generaciones salvo en el caso de Muriel. Los he mezclado para que queden acorde a la trama. Sean, el amigo de Harry, es de mi invención. Un beso y que lo hayan disfrutado.** **Nota de autor: La familia anexa, secundaria, de los Weasley como Mafalda, Bilius, Tessi y Muriel petenecen al mundo de Jo Rowling, pero no se respeta la jerarquía de generaciones salvo en el caso de Muriel. Los he mezclado para que queden acorde a la trama. Sean, el amigo de Harry, es de mi invención. Un beso y que lo hayan disfrutado.**


	2. La gran idea de Arthur

**Capitulo II: La gran idea de Arthur.**

Su madre Molly y tía Muriel no tuvieron chance de poner en práctica el plan de convencer a su padre de dejarla tomar clases de cerámica y alfarería. El tema de la ausencia de Charlie en las próximas fiestas, para las cuales faltaban meses y meses, había acaparado la atención familiar.

Así que en vistas que ella estaba sola, Ginny se aventuró a decirle a su padre una noche que estaba Ron presente, mostrándole los nuevos diseños de menú.

-Estos mapas por países son geniales hijo.-felicitó Arthur con orgullo.

-Oye, papá-llamó Ginny desde la puerta del despacho familiar. Molly le sonrió, infiriéndole confianza-..he visto que como Ron ha diseñado nuevos formatos de menú. El local debería tener algunas remodelaciones. Ya sabes, las paredes están algo anticuadas.

-Eso es cierto, Arthur. Algo de colores nuevos vendrían bien.

Ron asintió tomando los menús y pasándoselos a su hermana.

-La enana siempre fue buena en arte, papá-señaló el chico sin saber los planes de su hermana.

-Por eso mismo..quiero tomar algunas clases de cerámica y pintura..y algo de alfarería. Podría pintar algunos murales y guardas..quizás aprender cultura de algunos países y plasmarlos en las paredes, papá. O bien modelar algunas vasijas o cosas de barro. Sería grandioso que la gente se sienta como en casa cuando va a comer-su padre la miró fijamente y frunció el cejo-¿Qué?

-Tú..tú quieres dejarme. A tu madre y a mí. Primero son las clases..luego un trabajo y luego vivirás sola..tú..

-Papá, solo son clases-defendió Ron con los ojos en blanco. Su padre era realmente exasperante a veces.-Además el local está pasado de moda, eso te lo digo yo que sé algo.

-Puede ser..de todos modos esto no es a lo que debes dedicarte, Ginny. Hija, debes ir a esas fiestas de hombres muggles que te digo..hacerte una amiga, que te presente gente-Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Padre..quieres que haga algo sobre mi vida, pero solo eso no es. Ya te demostré que soy capaz de organizar y llevar el negocio adelante. Fue como cuando tomé clases de computación e instalé la computadora para las cuentas.

-Eso fue un gran avance, Arthur, nos agilizó muchas cosas-apoyó Molly-Debes dejarla ir..

-¿Son tus mismas clases de pintura?-inquirió, cerrado

-Oh, no. Mis clases de pintura son para viejas..Ginny no querrá ir allí-la susodicha asintió

-Es en un centro de arte.

-¡Un centro de arte! En esos centros están los hippies, que fuman , se tatúan, se..

-Mira, padre..ella tiene potencial y está muy capacitada-intervino Ron inflexible. Su padre se comenzó a poner rojo de repente.-Tienes seis hijos hombres y una mujer..todos tenemos que ser profesionales y salir adelante hoy en día. Además, como pretendes que consiga novio o marido si no sale del local de comidas..debe conocer gente. En esos centros abunda la gente, padre.

Molly miraba a ambos hombres exaltada como si se tratara de un partido de ping pong.

-Padre..por favor-suplicó Ginny con la cabeza gacha.-Lo haré de todos modos..soy mayor.

-Mi nena..lo sé. Es solo que..

-Padre-pidió ella casi rogando y el viejo Arthur asintió en un suspiro. Ella le besó la mano y salió de la sala sonriendo.

-Mi hija tiene potencial y mucho por delante.-remarcó Molly orgullosa y lo besó en la sien-Hiciste bien.

-Ella puede padre. No es una niña. Tiene fuerza, voluntad y espíritu..y debes romper esa caja de cristal.-concluyó Ron tomando los folletos y saliendo del cuarto. Arthur miró avergonzado a su esposa, la única que quedaba en el cuarto y bajó la cabeza.

-Ella debe cumplir sus propias metas antes de casarse Arthur..es joven.

-No lo es..tiene poco tiempo.

-Que todos tus hijos se hayan casado a los veintitrés o que nosotros hayamos tenido a Bill a los dieciocho no siginfica nada. Ella debe hacer lo que quiera antes de llenarse de hijos como..como..

-Dilo Molly-pidió, ofendido.

-…como yo. Si, si, como yo. Arthur, no me arrepiento. Pero me gustaría haber estudiado más, hacer cosas por mí misma. Ahora las estoy haciendo..como ir a pintura o mi clase de yoga. Esas cosas que uno necesita, querido. Ginny está para nosotros las veinticuatro horas del día..necesita una vida, su propio espacio.-sentenció con las manos en la cintura, gesto característico cuando se imponía o enojaba.-Ella ya no demandará tiempo atendiendo el negocio también. Eso desde ya lo sabes.

Arthur solo pudo juntar ambas manos en lo alto y bajar la cabeza. Que fuese lo que Dios quisiera.

**GHHGHG**

Ginny se inscribió en clases de cerámica y alfarería. La de pintura estaba momentáneamente detenida. Se compró el material necesario y hasta encontró otra clase de computación avocada a negocios de turismo y viajes. El negocio de su tía Muriel se le vino a la mente. Quizás podría implementar mejoras o colaborar en algo allí.

Fue a la tienda de belleza donde iba Mafalda y se negó a que la maquillaran y peinaran. O quedaría como su prima. Ella era más recatada y no quería lucir como casanova, solo sentirse bonita y bien consigo misma. Así que aceptó que le recomendaran y vendieran maquillaje, cremas para el pelo y algunos tips de belleza.

Se sacó los lentes de contacto y por primera vez, notó que sus ojos eran marrones brillantes. Siempre le parecieron insulsos y sin brillo, y admiró a su madre por tenerlos vivaces y radiantes. Eso quería ella. Que lo vieran, verlo ella. Se colocó lentes de contacto descartables que la hicieron llorar al principio pero se acostumbró con los días. Se aprendió a maquillar para que no se notaran tanto sus pecas, cosa que odiaba, y no lucir tan blanca. Se cortó el cabello por los hombros y aprendió a rizárselo con la maquinita. Le dio color a sus labios y tonos pasteles a sus ojos. Se compró ropa de colores vivos y ajustada a su figura. Sonrió al notar que era flaca, y que tenía curvas. Ella misma se encargó de arrojar la ropa vieja de Mafalda al camión de basura y saludarlo con una mano, como despidiéndose de la vieja y aburrida Ginny.

En clase participaba, tomaba apuntes, y hasta se había hecho un grupo de chicas de su edad en el almuerzo. Se juntó a estudiar un par de veces con una tal Rose y hasta fue a una fiesta donde todos fueron muy agradables.

Se sentía viva, feliz. Alguien de su edad.

Cuando terminó su curso de informática y turismo fue a hablar con su tía Muriel. Podría salir del ambiente familiar algo pesado del restaurant y aunque, odiaba dejar a sus padres solos, debía comenzar a tener vida propia y emanciparse.

A tía Muriel le gustó la idea, al igual que a su madre. Ambas la veían feliz y renovada, y se sentían de su bando. Ambas se habían casado muy jóvenes y no habían podido estudiar nada.

Por eso, una tarde, pudieron embaucar a Arthur Weasley, "jefe pensante de la familia" como solía él decir, que Ginny era necesaria en el negocio.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas en el negocio de viajes, Muriel?-inquirió Arthur pidiendo a Ginny más café en su taza. Molly sonrió de manera cómplice a su cuñada.

-Bien querría decir, mi querido..pero últimamente están bastante feúchas las cosas-musitó Muriel arrugando ya de por sí su arrugada cara- Porque no tengo personal..no doy abasto. Mafalda me corre a los clientes.

Ginny lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su prima, Mafalda, la cual estaba en ese momento ligando con un cliente.

-Pero si es una muchacha muy sociable-observó Arthur tras sus lentes y Ginny soltó una risita cantarina. Su prima intercambiaba tarjetas de teléfono con el cliente que no dejaba de mirarle las tetas.

-Oh, eso de por si. Pero no creo que sirva para mi negocio..necesito alguien más rápida y que organice bien las cosas. Y que..sepa usar la computadora. Mafalda no sabe usarla.

-Ginny es buena organizando cosas-soltó Molly como quien quiere la cosa-Ayudó a organizar el registro de clientes alfabéticamente. Y la computación es su fuerte.

-Oh, y colocó ese sistema para pagar con tarjetas de crédito. Muy efectivo.-observó Muriel impresionada.

Arthur Weasley se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y sonrió, como si hubiese descubierto algo inminente.

-Ya lo tengo! Tú déjame a Mafalda aquí como camarera y llévate a Ginny. Mi chica está lista para ayudar en otros negocios familiares.

-Oh, eso sería genial.-musitó encantada Muriel y Molly lo besó en los labios al grito" Qué esposo más brillante tengo".

Cierto día, Ginny estaba atendiendo el negocio de su tía Muriel, cuando en la vereda de enfrente, en una tienda de burritos, el joven de gabardina color marrón y lentes redondos paró a comprar. Sintió algo seco en la base del estómago, y anonadada, se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua del dispenser.

El joven, con un burrito en mano, volteó a verla a través del vidrio del local. Sonrió amistosamente, dejándola congelada. Un compañero del hombre le indicó con el reloj que se les hacía tarde, por lo que el hombre cortó la mirada persistente y habló con su amigo. Ginny aprovechó para esconderse tras el dispenser de agua con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

La había mirado. Y saludado. A ella. Solamente a ella.

El chico hermoso del local había sonreído con amabilidad y levantado su burrito en señal de saludo. Estaba segura que había sido el mismo. Se golpeó la frente sonriendo como una boba.

**GHGHGHG**

Días después, Ginny se hallaba ultimando la reservación de los señores Thomson. Un matrimonio cliente de toda vida que había conocido el mundo entero. Esta vez se iban a las Filipinas.

-Claro que sí, a las ocho-le decía a la mujer por el teléfono a la vez que ordenaba todo en la computadora. Al dirigir su mirada la vitrina que daba a la calle, el chico de gabardina marrón pasaba mirando el cartel de la agencia con interés. Ginny volvió a mirar el visor de la computadora, alejando a aquel chico hermoso de su mente. Al ver de nuevo algo marrón que se pasaba, esta vez admirando el negocio con sumo interés, la chica no pudo negar a verlo. Este le sonreía amablemente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa como una colegiala de diez años a la que le acaban de regalar una paleta. El hombre saludó con una sonrisa y un ladeo de cabeza. Sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda y lucían radiantes.

Ante una queja sonora de la mujer en el auricular, Ginny tuvo que volver su vista a la computadora pero pudo ver, con una sonrisa involuntaria, como el chico hacía una gracia como de estar bajando una escalera inexistente, hasta que tropezó con una anciana que lo comenzó a golpear con un bolsito de compras.

Ginny sonrió divertida sin dejar de atender a la señora Thompson. Al segundo siguiente, oyó la campana de entrada al local y pidió un segundo de espera mientras terminaba con aquella mujer al teléfono.

-Un segundo. Sí, todo listo. Mañana a las cinco podrán buscar los papeles. Hasta luego-alejó el auricular del su oreja pero sin darse cuenta que el cable, prácticamente, estaba enrollado en su cuello. Se levantó al ver de quien se trataba.

El hombre de la gabardina marrón le sonreía alegre.

-Hola.

-Hola.-musitó de pie con una sonrisa amistosa-Por aquí tengo algunos folletos-inquirió sin dejar de mirarlo. Siguió caminando hasta el escritorio lateral y se pronto se sintió ahorcada por el cable del teléfono y al segundo siguiente, estuvo tirada en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el hombre ladeando su cabeza para mirarla.

-Sí, los encontré-respondió adolorida pero con una sonrisa.

**GHGHGHGHG**

En los minutos siguientes, él la ayudó a reincorporarse entre risas y quejidos de dolor de Ginny, terminando ambos sentados tras el escritorio y apoyados de espaldas a una cajonera.

-Y luego..te ahorcaste.-recordó el chico divertido y ella sonrió musicalmente.

-Así fue..se me enredó sin darme cuenta.

-Pensé que estabas inconsciente, o algo-dramatizó el hombre y ella volvió a reir. Amaba oír ese sonido.

-¿Perdón? Claro, es que quedé anonadada con su majestuoso" Hola"-bromeó ella imitando una voz varonil. Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de reír.

-Ajam, claro-musitó-Así que..Ginny.

-Así es..¿Harry…Potter?

-Sí. Tú..¿Ginny…Wisly?

-Weasley, de hecho. Es muggle.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Vi tu varita caer cuando la señora te golpeó con su bolso.-explicó la chica sonriendo divertida y Harry rió, avergonzado. Ella le tocó levemente la nariz y este se quedó con un "ouch" en voz baja-¿Fue cirugía plástica o en una pelea de luchas?

-Yo..eh..no lo recuerdo.

-Pues yo presumiría haber sobrevivido al ataque de una dulce ancianita-musitó y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Era ancianita, pero no dulce.-agregó el chico acomodándose los lentes-¿Quisieras cenar conmigo mañana en la noche?-preguntó algo nervioso, tragando saliva, aun tocando la nariz adolorida.

-Oh, me encantaría.


	3. La primera en salir con un no muggle

**Capitulo III: La primera en salir con un no muggle**

Ginny se vio por cuarta vez al espejo y se sonrió infiriéndose confianza. Lucía un vestido negro con cuello bote, recatado y de largo adecuado. Llevaba el cabello rizado levemente tomado y así salió de su casa hacia el restaurant donde Harry la había invitado. El chico se ofreció en buscarla, pero ella insistió en verse allí mismo.

Ginny sabía que no era muggle, pero ese hombre le hacía sentirse bien, cómoda y tenía algo cuando la miraba que no podía describir. Comieron carne y papa asada y ella no pudo dejar de ver cuán distinto era ese distinguido lugar al de sus padres. Tenían candelabros, portavelas, vajilla de plata y paredes blancas y grises.

-Bueno..mi padre es mago, mi abuelo es mago..mi madre es muggle, pero tiene también poderes mágicos. Y bueno..yo terminé siendo profesor de historia y literatura para niños. No muy relacionado. Comencé la academia de magia…y quería ser auror, ya sabes, como los policías pero en el mundo mágico..pero luego me di cuenta que no era lo mío. Yo amo enseñar..y era bueno en historia. Ah, soy vegetariano también.

-Oh, eso es grandioso-observó Ginny extasiada. Aquel hombre había dejado una vida de aventuras y sorpresas para enseñar Shakespeare a adolescentes hormonales-Creo que hay que tener una fuerza y valentía absoluta para hacer eso.

-Gracias…pero háblame de ti. Tú sabes que nací en Londres, me crié en Londres y soy un profesor valiente, fuerte y vegetariano-Ginny sonrio-..pero no sé nada de ti salvo que eres muggle…Oh, hay un lugar donde venden comida muggle extravagante. Es genial..se llama..Porto. no lo recuerdo. Pero te encantará. Tienen india, italiana, china..

-Oh, se oye genial pero no creo que me guste.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el hombre notándola nerviosa.

-Oh, por qué..verás..mi familia es dueña del lugar. Se llama Porto Polk.-explicó algo sonrojada y bebió un sorbo de vino.

Harry la miró fijamente, reconociendo el orbe de sus ojos de algún momento en los días anteriores. Sonrió al recordar el momento.

-Oh, te recuerdo. Eras la camarera.

-Preferiría decir..anfitriona.-se quejó ella más sonrojada-Estaba..Pasando por una mala etapa de mi vida. Era como la chica fea que quiere cambiar-musitó en voz baja, avergonzada.

-No recuerdo a una chica fea..pero te recuerdo a ti-contestó con una sonrisa dulce. Ginny bajó la mirada, levemente sonrojada.

-Bien..nada de ese restaurant. Que tal..¿comida china, mañana en la noche? En otro lugar-propuso esperanzado.

-Me encantaría.

**HGHGHGHGHG**

Luego de la cena en aquel elegante lugar, donde la gente era cálida, simpática, comía solo lo necesario y no gritaba (algo anormal para Ginny), estuvieron caminando y charlando por la orilla del río artificial que rodeaba el restaurant, de modo de islote.

-No tengo mucha familia..mis dos padres, que viven aquí en Londres. Soy hijo único.

-Oh, eso debe ser lindo.

-¿Lindo, dices? Es muy aburrido-contempló el chico deteniéndose en medio de aquel puente colgante sobre el río. Las luces del restaurant y la ciudad contrastaban con el negro de la noche.-Vacaciones solitarias, jugando cartas con mis padres.

-¿Pero al ser magos no..?

-Oh, no uso mucho la magia.-explicó y se señaló el forro interior de la chaqueta-Llevo la varita para cosas de extrema urgencia..pero no suelo usarla más de una vez al día. Creo que me gusta hacer las cosas por mí mismo. Bueno..basta de hablar de mí..cuéntame de ti. Solo sé que eres muggle y trabajas en una agencia de viajes.

-Es de mi tía.-contestó Ginny quedamente. Harry la miró interrogativo-No sé qué más quieres saber de mí..no tengo mucho que contar.

-No lo sé. ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Sí, demasiados a mi entender.

-Oh, vamos..¿Cuánto podría ser demasiado?-bromeó el moreno y la chica hizo una seña de siete dedos con las manos-Oh, eso es interesante. Nunca debiste estar aburrida.

-¿Aburrida, dices? Ojala hubiese podido tener aunque sea un momento de aburrimiento.-contestó, suspirando.-¿Quieres saber de mí? Pues bien..ahí va. Tengo una familia numerosa..Somos siete hermanos, soy la única mujer y cielos, adoro a mi familia, pero son ruidosos, numerosos y comilones.

-¿Comilones?-interrogó divertido-¿En las fiestas?

-Oh, en todo momento. En Navidad mamá prepara cordero..y..

-¿Con jalea?

-No, sin jalea-contestó ella y suspiró profundamente-En Navidad mamá cocina demasiada comida..y nunca sobra. Mi padre y tío Bilius se pelean por ver quien corta el cordero. Mi prima Mafalda siempre trae un ligue nuevo..que es impresentable. Mi hermano Bill se comienza a quejar cuando bebe mucho porque quiere un hijo pelirrojo y se pelea con su esposa francesa..mis hermanos gemelos Fred y George gastan una broma de mal gusto que termina haciendo enojar a mi madre y ella se termina enojando conmigo, porque estoy soltera y vivo aún con ella. Ah, y mi hermano Percy pregunta porque diantres ha nacido en esta familia..que él debería ser la aristocracia. Y luego mi madre llora porque mi otro hermano Charlie está en Rumania y nunca viene para las fiestas….y oh cielos, mi hermano Ron es el único decente en esos momentos. Y así son las fiestas en mi familia..todos comen, se meten y opinan de todos.

-Guau, todo eso.-observó Harry mitad en broma mitad asombrado.

-Es en serio, Harry. Quieren casarnos a toda costa para mantener el apellido Weasley lo mas muggle posible. Solo conocemos a muggles, nos casamos con muggles, tenemos hijos muggles y comemos cosas muggles, Harry. Nunca nadie antes ha salido con alguien del mundo mágico..y..oh, tú eres…diablos, eres increíble..pero sinceramente no sé qué vaya a resultar de esto.

Ella volteó para mirar fijamente al cielo iluminado y Harry la miró, de soslayo.

-¿Qué quieres decir que vaya a resultar de esto? Ginny…somos de culturas o mundos distintos, pero somos iguales. Todos somos iguales.-explicó acercándose y tomándola de las manos.- Esa rivalidad entre mundos es ridícula. Y lo único que no es rídiculo..es el hecho que mi vida era vacía y aburrida hasta ahora..y.. luego vienes tú, que eres divertida, hermosa e interesante. Y solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo..solo un poco de tiempo.

-¿Di..dijiste que soy hermosa?-susurró ella contra sus labios. Sus frentes estaban pegadas.

-Sí.-contestó en susurró y la besó con delicadeza.


	4. La verdad

**Capitulo IV: La verdad.**

Era impresionante como Harry Potter había dejado todo lo mágico para vivir en el mundo muggle completamente. En las cenas siguientes le había mostrado de modo secreto algunos trucos con la varita, como convertir palomitas de maíz en nachos con queso en el cine o hacer que el mozo se olvidara de cobrarles.

En el fin de cada cita, la llevaba hasta su casa. No hasta la puerta precisamente, pero en la misma esquina sí. Ella no quería que supiera que vivía en una casona de techo a dos aguas, enorme, repleta de gnomos de jardín, un aljibe y masetas de todos colores. Su madre había tomado varios cursos de jardinería pero se había sobrepasado..y ella se avergonzaba de tan extravagante decoración.

A la tercera cita solo se habían besado levemente y despedido con un "hasta luego" sonriente. A la siguiente cita fue un poco más difícil despedirse. Harry la había tomado de los hombros y comenzado a besar con ahínco. Ella le había respondiendo con la misma intensidad, cortando el beso cuando Harry intentó meter su lengua, dulce y lentamente.

-Hasta luego- gesticuló con la respiración entrecortada.

A la quinta cita, ella ya se había tomado confianzas para acabar prácticamente sobre la falda de Harry besándolo con avidez, sus lenguas danzando sin parar y suspiros de excitación entremezclados con caricias sobre la ropa. Diantres, jamás había sentido esa atracción por nadie más.

Nunca había estado con nadie y es sensación de sentirse derretida como vela de cera al encenderse era aterradora pero llena de adrenalina.

-Hasta..luego-cortó Ginny con pesar alejando sus labios del moreno, este negó y pidió un ratito más, volviéndola a tener sobre su falda-Mmmm..-musitó Ginny tratando de cortarlo. Debía volver a su casa, era tarde-Hasta…luego.

Harry asintió con los ojos verdes brillante y se despidió con una mano en el aire. Se golpeó levemente la cabeza con el volante de su camioneta, sonriendo como un niño enamorado. ¿Qué tenía aquella exótica mujer que lo volvía loco?

**GHGHHGHG**

-Hijo, luces realmente radiante en estos días.-comentó James Potter tomando su copa de borbón. Era un hombre de cincuenta y tantos, vestía suéter de cuello en v y pantalones caqui. Era pausado al hablar y usaba lentes de carey.

-Es cierto Harry..estás extraño-observó Lily Potter llevando una bandeja de canapés a la mesa. Eran solo ellos tres en una mesa tan grande que habrían cabido dos familias Weasley. Lily Potter era pelirroja, de cabello por los hombros y liso. Era delgada y pronunciaba las palabras con exagerada corrección. Tenía una locura innata por la gramática inglesa y buena pronunciación. A veces eso era confundido con ser snob o arrogante.

-Padre, madre..soy el mismo que antes-explicó el joven tomando un canapé de zanahoria.-Y no nos vemos todos los días como para que me noten distinto.

-Sí, hijo..estás..¿cómo se dice Lily?-preguntó James buscando la palabra

-Exultante-apuntó Lily sonriente. James asintió-¿Hay alguien culpable de eso, cielo?

-Oh, bueno..algo así-dijo algo sonrojado y se limpió la boca con una servilleta-Realmente sí, hay alguien. Ella es muggle…del todo-confesó y sus padres lo miraron algo sorprendidos-Sé que quisieron siempre que me case con alguien como la hija del sanador Chang, que de ese modo yo siempre estaría en contacto con ustedes..y sé que hasta tuvieron la esperanza de que volviera al mundo mágico a ser auror o dar clases de Historia de la Magia en Hogwarts…pero no es lo mío.

-Lo sé. Lo supuse cuando te ofrecieron el cargo de profesor de Objetos Muggle.. y no quisiste.-aceptó Lily con una sonrisa maternal-No importa de dónde proviene la chica. Mientras te arranque esa sonrisa que tienes, me basta.

-Gracias madre.

-La podremos conocer. Algún mí..¿No?.-soltó James al pasar como quien quiere la cosa. Harry asintió en silencio-¿Hay algo …más? No me digas que su familia no sabe que eres mago.

-No…no lo saben. Pero es más complejo que eso.

-¿Qué es cielo? Dime, lo entenderemos

-Bueno..ella es la primera en su familia en salir con alguien no muggle-contó el chico algo sonrojado y levantó su verde mirada-Son todos muggles y hacen cosas muy muggles según ella. Su padre siente orgullo de ser muggle..creo que por que la madre de Ginny era bruja y debió renunciar a toda magia al casarse con su padre.

-Oh, una historia de amor-observó Lily levantando su copa-¿Ginny, ah? Lindo nombre. Tráela, cielo.

-Y esa diferencia es ridícula, por Merlín y el Dios muggle que ellos tienen.-rectificó James acomodándose los lentes-Voldemort y toda esa locura fue derrocado por nosotros hace más de veinte años, cuando naciste.

-Lo sé..y creo que el hecho de que seamos algo responsables de la paz entre muggles y magos ayudará más adelante..¿no?-alentó Harry. Lily lo miró, interrogativa.-Me gusta mucho, madre. Y me da la impresión que esto da para rato.

**GHGHG**

Ginny había dicho en su casa, para justificar todas esas noches ausentes, que estaba tomando clases nocturnas de cerámica. El profesor daba clases en el día en otra academia, por lo que solamente en la noche podía darles a ellos.

Su madre la miraba, de soslayo, viéndola cortar la verdura para el estofado con alegría. Ginny tarareaba por lo bajo una canción de la radio de esta mañana.

-Veo que tus clases están gustándote, linda..¿Qué tal van?

-Fantásticas, madre-mintió Ginny con profesionalismo. Sonrió descaradamente y volcó los espárragos en la cacerola-Mi profesor es un viejo que sabe mucho..y mis compañeras muy simpáticas.

-¿El profesor es viejo? Qué pena-bromeó su madre y Ginny sonrió, nerviosa.

-Si, una pena-dijo por lo bajo y Molly Weasley rodó los ojos. Su hija estaba mintiéndole y ella podía olerlo a kilómetros.

**GHGHGHHG**

Las visitas usuales en la semana, consistían en que media tarde Harry Potter caía en la agencia de viajes para una sesión de besos rápidos y fugaces con Ginny. Él salía de la secundaria como a las seis, y en ese horario ella casi se desocupaba.

Harry la agarraba por la cintura y daba besos cortitos en el cuello mientras ella se revolvía entre sus brazos, sonriente y feliz. Se hacía de rogar.

-Un beso más..solo uno y me voy-pedía el hombre entre risas. Ella negaba con la cabeza, le pegó un manotazo leve pero él luego la volteó y besó con intensidad.

Y en ese plan los encontró Mafalda Wealsey, vestida con un pantalón y chaqueta de cuero. Sonreía con sus labios rojos de modo socarrón.

-Vaya, vaya..que tal tu profesor de cerámica-inquirió con sorna y Ginny se separó de Harry como si fuese un resorte-Ya todos lo saben, primita-anunció evaluando aquel ejemplar de macho. Alto, un metro ochenta más o menos. De camisa blanca y pantalón marrón. Cabello largo por los hombros y ojos verdes. Todo un semental. Harry se sintió incomodo al ver que la prima de Ginny miraba su parte inferior y suspiraba, resaltando su pronunciado escote. Harry se miró para ver si tenía algo y Ginny le indicó que no lo hiciera.

-Oh..Hola. Es bueno conocer a alguien de la familia de Ginny-dijo el moreno amablemente.

-Ella es mi prima Mafalda, él es Harry. No es mi profesor de cerámica-Mafalda le tendió la mano y Harry la estrechó.-Mafalda..¿Cómo..?

-El primo lejano Rebeus te vio en el estacionamiento del cine..y él se lo dijo a su madre, que luego se lo dijo a mi padre en el mercado..y éste fue a decírselo a tu madre. Tu padre lo sabe, inevitablemente-Harry miró a Ginny confundido, al ver que estaba cerraba los ojos como si aquello no fuera real.

-¿Ginny que pasa?-preguntó preocupado levantándole la cara por el mentón-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Es que..-Ginny no podía pronunciar nada de la impresión.

-Mi familia es puramente muggle, cariño.-explicó Mafalda llegando hasta ellos.-Y nunca antes había alguien salido con un mago. Tú eres uno de ellos-señaló como si fuesen Capuletos y Montescos.-Eres refinado, solo mírate. Pareces salido de un cuento mágico.

-¿Pero cómo..?

-Harry…nosotros sabemos cuándo alguien es mago. No me preguntes..pero..lo intuimos siempre-pudo gesticular Ginny apenada con los ojos vidriosos. Harry suspiró y se apresuró a limpiar una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla. Le besó la mejilla y acarició ambas mejillas con los pulgares-¿Ves? Te lo dije..todo esto..

-Ginny, vamos. No te desanimes..y hablaré con tu padre.

**GHGHGHHG**

A la hora siguiente, Molly Weasley miraba a su hija entre enojada y decepcionada. Su tía Muriel no paraba de murmurar por lo bajo algo sobre la oveja negra de la familia y su tío Bilius miraba a Ginny como s ella guardaba más secretos.

-Lo sabía..esto..yo sabía que me mentías-masculló Molly suspirando y con una mano por su cabello-Esas clases nocturnas..no tengo dos años. Supe con cada uno de tus hermanos cuando salía o no con alguien..pero tú..de ti no lo esperaba. Y menos que no sea muggle, Ginny. Esto es..matarás a tu padre-indicó con un dedo amenazante. Ginny bajó la cabeza.

En la sala de la casa, Harry trataba de entender a aquel hombre viejo, cabeza de la familia, tan cerrado de mente como el propio Voldemort respecto a los muggles y magos.

-Estuvieron paseándose por todo Londres..¿Pero acaso pensaron en venir a pedir mi bendición? ¡No! El tonto fr Arthur Weasley nunca se entera de nada-rezongaba el hombre blandiendo las manos-Debiste haberme pedido su mano..mi consentimiento para salir.

-Lo siento, señor…pero..su hija tiene veintitrés años. Es creo, mayor-inquirió siendo respetuoso.-Y lamento haberme pasado ese paso..lo haré ahora. ¿Puedo salir con su hija, por favor?-preguntó con una sonrisa sincera.

Arthur lo miró unos segundos con furia contenida.

-Claro que no.-bramó encolerizado con las manos en el aire. Harry suspiró, cansado y salió del cuarto para ir a la cocina.-Hablaremos mañana-le dijo a Ginny la cual sonrió forzadamente y asintió. El moreno saludó a todas las damas caballerosamente y salió de la casa por la puerta trasera y Arthur vino farfullando cosas sin sentido hasta ellas. Miró a Ginny con coraje y cerró los ojos, como si quisiera que la tierra se lo comiese.

-Tú me vas a matar..me vas a matar-farfulló tocándose el pecho. Ginny rodó los ojos. Su padre podía era realmente exagerado a veces. –No es muggle..es un mago, con varita, capa, calderos y toda la cosa. El cabello largo..como un hippie. No un muggle corriente, no es abogado ni ingeniero..es profesor. Vaya a saber qué cosas raras le enseña a los adolescentes.-Y así, quejándose, alejó a tomar una copa con Bilius el que siguió la carrerilla de improperios contra los magos.

-Yo no me explico..como..-dijo Muriel sin entender y suspiró, abatida.-Salí con un mago en mi adolescencia..pero no funcionó porque él amaba la magia más que a mí.

-Pero Harry no usa magia casi.-apuntó Ginny y buscó apoyo en su madre-Madre..tienes sangre mágica en tus venas aunque ya no uses la varita. Debes entenderme..yo..

-Mira, hija..entiendo que tengas un affaire.-observó lo más calmada posible.-Pero no puedes seguir con esto..tu padre no lo aceptará, Ginny. Así que debes cortarlo-finalizó con una postura cerrada.

-Pero madre tú eres bruja..

-No intentes agarrarme por ese lado, jovencita. Soy más muggle que todas ustedes juntas desde el momento que me casé con tu padre.

-Madre..pues lo siento-increpó algo molesta y se puso de pie en toda su escasa altura. Levantó la barbilla y les dijo a ambas mujeres.-Porque lo amo.


	5. La proposición

**Capítulo V: La proposición **

La táctica de Arthur fue la de invitar a un cliente de la restaurant de más o menos la edad de su hija cada noche. El primero había sido un hombre con el bigote excesivamente largo, incluso llevaba un peine pequeño para cepillárselo. Realmente asqueroso. El segundo, había sido un sujeto de traje que tomaba la sopa ruidosamente. Sonreía y le faltaban mínimo cinco dientes. El tercero, y el peor, fue un cuasi gitano de cabello largo, negro y sucio y un diente de oro. Miraba a Ginny lascivamente y le hizo una seña obscena con la lengua.

A medida que más solteros muggles invitaba a cenar, más Ginny se enamoraba de Harry. No sabía si era su dulzura para tratarla, sus besos ardientes o el hecho de que se sentía viva de nuevo junto a él.

Cierta noche, luego de comer tacos mexicanos en un restaurant de la ciudad, Harry se desvió hacia un bonito barrio de edificios de dos pisos de color crema y cemento. Ginny lo vio aparcar la camioneta frente al segundo.

El plan originar era ir al cine a ver una película romanticona y besarse, como solían hacerlo hacía dos semanas.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Este..es mi apartamento-explicó algo nervioso-¿Quieres..subir?-preguntó algo sonrojado. Ginny la pensó un momento y asintió, sin decir una palabra. Subieron las escaleras tomados de las manos y sonriendo como dos adolescentes. Entraron al segundo piso, en un apartamento bien decorado y amplio.

-Este es-anunció Harry tras encender un gran velador. Ginny admiró el living contenta-Es mío..mis padres me ayudaron en algo.

-Es hermoso-manifestó la chica viendo todo con atención. Volteó a verlo y se acercó para besarlo delicadamente.

Harry la tomó por los hombros raudamente y la llevó al sillón, donde ambos cayeron estrepitosamente sobre el velador quedando a oscuras.

-Harry..-susurró contra sus labios. El cabello largo del joven caía sobre la cara de Ginny, la cual estaba acunada entre sus manos-Yo…nunca he estado con..alguien.-confesó tragando saliva. Harry se sacó los lentes con una mirada de ternura y le besó los labios con avidez.

-Mejor para mí, Ginny.-susurró cargado de deseo comenzando a desabrocharle la blusa,

**GHGHGHGH**

Tras haber insinuado que las cosas con Ginny Wealsey iban serias y viento en popa, Lily Potter insistió en conocer a la chica que había devuelto las ganas de reir a su hijo, así que una noche, Harry llevó a Ginny a conocer a sus padres.

-Les encantarás, tranquila.-susurró contra el lóbulo de su oreja y ella, algo pálida, sonrió forzadamente.

Los padres de Harry eran sofisticados, hablaban pausados y nunca demás. Había un silencio nuevo para ella, más no incomodo.

Lily Potter había preparado pollo a la naranja con unas papas extrañas pero sabrosas. Bebían un vino que parecía costar más que el restaurant de su padre, cosecha de un año desconocido que podría haber jurado que era de la época feudal. Allí recordó que los magos vivían muchos años.

-Entonces…Ginny, eres pelirroja, muggle y mi hijo está feliz por ti todo el tiempo-comentó cálidamente Lily y Harry enrojeció levemente-No te sonrojes, cielo. No mostraré tu albun cuando eras chiquito ni contaré los hechos más relevantes de tu vida-Todos rieron ante el chiste y Ginny juró que su madre ya lo habría hecho. Lily era muy correcta y excesivamente inglesa al hablar más era cálida y simpática.-¿Cómo es tu apellido?

-Weasley…es bien muggle-respondió con algo de orgullo y vergüenza. Nunca antes había estado ante tres magos de pura cepa-Significa comadreja…como el animal.-comentó sin saber por qué y los Potter sonrieron, forzadamente.

-Ginny posee una familia numerosa..son siete ¿verdad?-terció Harry tomándole la mano debajo de la mesa.-Y son todos hombres.

-Eres la única mujer.-farfulló James tras su copa de vino-Yo tuve una secretaria que era la única mujer de su familia..¿recuerdas Lily?

-No, querido..era hija única. ¿Todos quieren postre?-preguntó, levantándose. Ginny enarcó una ceja..de ser hija única a ser la única mujer, había una gran diferencia.-Y creo que era muggle, también.

-No, era squib-corrigió James esta vez-Pero dejemos de poner etiquetas como muggle, mago o squib..o Ginny pensará que nos importa esa burrada. No sé si Harry te ha contado..pero derrotamos a un mago hace varios años, que estaba loco por la pureza de sangre mágica.

Ginny abrió la boca en en una "o", sorprendida.

-Estaba loco. Tal como esos dictadores de Europa en los años cuarenta. Y mataron y torturaron a varios muggles, hijos de muggles, y mestizos-explicó Lily trayendo cuatro flanes-Harry era parte de una profecía, donde decía que un chico nacido el treinta y uno de Julio debía derrotarlo. Y de padres Aurores, que hubiesen enfrentado a Lord Voldemort, tres veces.

-Nosotros y una familia amiga, encajábamos en el perfil-siguió relatando James-Pero fuimos nosotros los escogidos. Y luego, al cuarto encuentro, Lily y yo lo derrotamos. Con él se fue toda esa burrada de la pureza de sangre y parte de la rivalidad entre magos y muggles. El tener que esconderse y esas cosas..ya no existen prácticamente-sonrió James y Ginny deseó que su papa pensara igual a aquel hombre.

-Ginny, no te había dicho nada porque es pasado-contó Harry presionando su mano. La chica sonrió, calmándolo.-Además como verás..esto es una carga para nosotros.

-Somos muy conocidos en el mundo mágico, linda-comentó Lily con una sonrisa vanal y James rodó los ojos-Potter, sabes que amo que me pidan autógrafos.

-Lo que mi madre quiere decir es que..Potter es un apellido conocido.-explicó Harry-Y siempre salimos en la radio, en el diario y tenemos un monumento en el ministerio de la magia.

Ginny abrió mas la boca todavía. Estaba saliendo con el hijo de dos celebridades de un mundo paralelo

-Muchas chicas se acercaron a Harry desde siempre-añadió James y su hijo lo miró, severo.-¿Qué? Es cierto. Ginny debe saberlo. Siempre se acercaron por su fama y dinero. Tenemos mucho dinero-explicó mirando a Ginny- y tú no sabías nada de esto, por lo que veo. Mejor así..esto confirma que eres ideal para Harry.

-Padre-suplicó el chico muy avergonzado.

-No sabe quien eres, no sabe que eres muy famoso y te quiere por ser solo Harry.-exclamó contenta Lily-Y lo mejor que tienes Ginny..es que eres pelirroja-chilló emocionada señalando su color de cabello.

-Los Potter debemos tener una debilidad por las pelirrojas.-terció James levantando su copa y los cuatro brindaron entre risas.

**GHGHGHHG**

Tras conocer esa noche a los Potter, Harry y Ginny fueron al departamento de este. Tras tomar un café y una sesión de besos, acabaron en la cama. Harry enredado entre las sábanas, con el cabello largo cayendo por su rostro. Se encontraba acostado sobre el vientre de Ginny, la cual traía su camisa y lo miraba con adoración. El moreno le sonrio de vuelta y ronroneó haciendo que ella le acariciara el rostro lentamente.

-Te amo-confesó el hombre sincerándose. Se sentía un adolescente de quince años. Vivaz, feliz, exultante. Por un mini segundo tuvo miedo que ella no le correspondiera, pero al rato, ella sonrió.

-También te amo.

Harry sonrió y suspiró, bajando la mirada, abatido.

-No sé cómo decir esto..-Ginny levantó la cabeza levemente y sintió un miedo repentino.-Tú..¿ te casarías conmigo?-soltó como un niño pequeño, rápidamente, de modo tímido y avergonzado. Había entrecerrado los ojos, y sin los anteojos, se veía indefenso y tierno.

Ella levantó más aun la cabeza y asintió, en silencio.

Harry soltó una risa felicidad innata y subió sobre el cuerpo de ella, hasta juntar sus frentes. Ambos reían sin parar.

-Ey…¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella entre risas al ver que él bajaba la mitad de su cuerpo al suelo y abría un cajón de la mesa de luz-Oh…-exclamó impresionada al ver una cajita negra y dentro, un anillo de compromiso.

-Entonces..puedo darte esto-inquirió emocionado y ella asintió, anonadada. Le colocó el anillo y ella sonrió, mirando al anillo y al hombre de sus sueños alternadamente. Ella chilló como una niñita emocionada y lo besó con pasión, haciendo que sus cuerpos recayeran sobre el mar de sábanas blancas.

**GHGHGHGH**

-¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho quien eras?-preguntó con interés ella, a la vez que el chico le traía el café a la cama. Ambos estaban desayunando tras la hermosa noche de la proposición.

-Tenía miedo-confesó sorbiendo su cappuccino.-Estoy acostumbrado a que me reconozcan y quieran solo la foto conmigo. O solo una noche.

-¿Es por eso que estás reacio a usar magia?

-Más o menos..pero es más porque amo la vida sencilla-explicó tomando su mano-Amo esto. Desayunar, charlar, hacer café, quedarme hasta tarde charlando y besarte.

-¿Todo eso?-bromeó ella sonriendo y se acercó hasta juntar sus frentes- Eres increíble. Dejar todo eso por..

-Es lo que quiero. Y necesito. Como te necesito a ti.

-Pero tus padres..

-Mira, si es necesario, romperé mi varita frente a tu padre y juraré jamás hacer magia de nuevo-propuso con una sonrisa blanca-Lo que sea.

-Pero tus padres..

-Ellos se alegran por mi felicidad. Y esa eres tú. Además los podré seguir viendo como siempre, ellos harán magia cuando quieran, excepto en nuestra boda o cuando esté tu familia.

-Siento que está mal.-contestó apesumbrada con el cejo fruncido.-Estás renunciando a algo que es parte de ti..y yo en cambio no hago nada.

-Ginny, la magia estaba fuera de mi vida antes que aparecieras. Lo mágico es que te tengo junto a mí. Eres más valiosa que todo el poder mágico junto.

Ella lo besó con ahínco hasta quedar sentada sobre su regazo.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a tus padres?

-Cuando esté todo hecho y toda tu familia sepa. Creo que hay un tipo de promesa para no volver a hacer magia. Seguro tu madre sabe cuál es.

-Tendremos que enfrentar una vez más al viejo Arthur y su necedad-musitó ella con solemnidad y besó los labios del joven.-Pero esta vez es por una buena causa.


	6. Conociendo a los suegros

**Capítulo VI: Conociendo a los suegros**

Una noche, la pareja había afrontado a Arthur Weasley, el que al oír la palabra "compromiso" arrugó los ojos como dos bolas de papel y comenzó a farfullar por lo bajo. Molly los miró severamente pero al ver la valentía y fortaleza de su hija por ese hombre, atenuó el semblante y sonrió a la pareja con condescendencia. Arthur la miró incrédulamente y salió del cuarto levantando las manos como un viejo loco.

-Dale tiempo, por favor-rogó Molly en susurro y Ginny bajó la mirada, triste. Harry presionó levemente su mano para darle fuerzas y Molly notó ese pequeño gesto. Se amaban, y ya era tarde para impedir algo-Ginny-llamó la regordeta mujer con determinación. Su hija la miró, esperando el sermón-Yo..deseo que sean realmente felices, hija. Espero que sean tan felices como tu padre y yo lo somos-inquirió con lágrimas en los ojos y Ginny corrió a abrazarla.-Te quiero cielo, te quiero mucho y deseo que seas feliz.

-Gracias mamá-dijo la joven con el rostro lloroso-No sabes lo que significa esto para mi..yo..amo a Harry y él me ama, mamá-contó sorbiéndose la nariz. Llamó al joven con la mano y este se acercó, contento por contar con el apoyo de su futura suegra-Harry hace tiempo que no realiza magia, mamá. No es algo cotidiano en su vida…y está dispuesto a ser aceptado.

-Es cierto, señora-terció Harry sonriendo. La mujer asintió y tomó una mano del joven.

-No me digas señora, Harry. Desde ahora soy Molly para ti-pidió la mujer y lo abrazó maternalmente.

**GHGHGHGGHGHHGG**

-Basta-farfulló Molly encendiendo la luz del cuarto de Ginny. Arthur se sobresaltó y dejó caer el osito de peluche que estaba acariciando-Deja de autocompadecerte. Nadie murió. Nadie ha caído en desgracia..tenemos siete hijos sanos, nietos hermosos..una familia de ensueño.

-Pero ella…-se quejó Arthur y negó con la cabeza. Tomó el osito y lo acarició con melancolía-Era una niña hace unos segundos.

-No, no lo es. Es una mujer. Hecha y derecha, gracias a nosotros. Y es feliz, lo más importante Arthur..mi niña es feliz, nuestra niña es feliz-terció contenta sentándose en la cama junto a su esposo-Ellos se aman, Arthur. Se aman tal como nosotros cuando mi familia me desheredó y tuvimos que huir..¿Quieres eso mismo para Ginny?-El hombre negó con la cabeza-Pues bien, debes aceptarlo. A mí me costó aceptar a Fleur, pero mis prejuicios se fueron tan pronto como Billi vino a contarme que se había enamorado.

-O cuando Ron te presentó a Hermione-recordó sonriendo el viejo-Creíste que era una sabelotodo.

-Lo es, de hecho. Pero una sabelotodo que adora a mi Ron y lo hace feliz, Arthur..¿ no lo ves? Ellos no tienen un affaire que se acabará pronto. Ellos se complementan. Se dan vida-farfulló sonriendo al recordarlos a ambos contarles que estaban comprometidos. El anillo de su hija brillaba tanto como su sonrisa.-Él la ama..y está dispuesto a renunciar a la magia por ella.

-Molly..¿ te has arrepentido alguna vez de dejar la magia por mí?-preguntó el hombre emocionado-Digo..renunciar a una vida de comodidades, aventuras y cosas que jamás podrías haber tenido conmigo.

-Arthur, cielo..Jamás me he arrepentido de eso-confesó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Acarició la mejilla de su esposo, delicadamente-Conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado..y romper mi varita también.-Ambos rieron-Y cada uno de nuestros hijos salió de mi misma de modo natural..y eso me enorgullece. Soy una leona, puedo aguantar lo que sea.

-Eres más mágica de lo que crees, Molly-terció el hombre y le besó en la frente-Gracias por pararme el carro cuando estoy rezongón. Y gracias por aguantarme siempre.

-Gracias a ti por darme esta maravillosa familia, querido.

**HGHGHGHG**

Cierta mañana, Harry se hallaba dando clase sobre Hamlet, en quinto grado, donde un grupo de estudiantes lo oían con atención. Era un taller que daba a media mañana, optativo, para chicos y chicas interesados en ahondar en el tema. La mitad, obviamente, eran mujeres. La fama y simpatía del profesor Potter se había extendido como mecha encendida al saber que dictaría el curso.

-..y es ese básicamente el corazón de la obra-decía sentado sobre el escritorio con el libro en la mano. Vestía un traje marrón de gabardina y lucía realmente hermoso. Ginny sonrió desde la pequeña ventana de la puerta y Harry la saludó, sorprendido-Discúlpenme un segundo..y no quiero comentarios-anunció severo dejando el libro y los estudiantes estallaron en carcajadas. Las chicas cuchicheaban respecto a la mujer de rulos pelirroja que había ido a buscar a su profesor preferido-Hola.-saludó mirando a ambos lados del pasillo desierto-¿Cómo..?-no le dio tiempo a preguntar porque Ginny lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y lo abrazó de sorpresa.-Ey-…¿Qué pasa?

-Vámonos-propuso sonriendo de modo soñador. Harry le siguió el juego, asintiendo-Vámonos. Adonde tú quieras. Gales, Islandia, Italia..Ah, ya sé. La Toscana..o Venecia.

-Oh, eso suena genial-comentó Harry juntando sus frentes y tratando de transmitirle calma. Estaba temblando-Pero…

-Entonces vamos, vamos a Venecia ahora-inquirió ella decidida y le tomó del brazo para llevarlo. Caminaron algunos pasos hasta que el chico le tomó de la muñeca, dándole la vuelta.

-Ginny..¿Que pasa?

-Es que..mira Harry..yo soy muy feliz cuando estoy contigo-confesó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. El chico comenzó a llenarse de una inseguridad repentina-Pero..mi familia no lo es. Esta boda debería ser toda alegre y llenarnos a todos de felicidad..pero no es así. Por eso quiero que nos vayamos..vámonos, huyamos por favor.-suplicó en voz baja y Harry volvió a respirar con normalidad. No era tan malo como había pensado. La tomó por las mejillas y la hizo que lo viera, fijamente.

-Ginny, mírame..es tu familia. Y tú eres parte de ella..¿Sí? Además no podemos huir. No vamos a huir ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo en susurros y ella asintió, dejándose persuadir por su perfume y tono de voz-No tenemos de qué avergonzarnos, Ginny. Nos queremos..yo te amo.

-¿Por qué..por qué me amas?-interrogó sintiendo que no se merecía aquel maravilloso hombre.

-Te amo porque me diste vida-confesó sonriendo y ella lo imitó.-¿No lo sientes, no lo ves? Estoy vivo cuando estamos juntos, y sé que tu sientes lo mismo. Por eso no vamos a huir. Haremos las cosas bien..yo..-tragó saliva y se aclaró la voz-..haré lo que sea, lo que sea-enfatizó- para que tu familia me acepte. Dejaré de usar magia para siempre..hay un juramento que..

-Harry.-suplicó ella en susurro, asustada.

-Ginny..tú eres parte de esa familia. Y ahora eres toda mi vida..toda-enfatizó con suavidad y sonrió, dándole aliento-Haré lo que sea para que me acepten.

-¿Estás seguro que no saliste de esos cuentos de príncipes azules?-preguntó divertida con sus frentes juntas. Harry rió-Porque parece todo un sueño-agregó y se besaron lentamente.

Un aplauso seco se oyó a lo lejos y ambos se separaron, encontrando a Sean, el amigo de Harry, sonriendo.

-Pero miren a quien conozco al fin..Ginny.-indicó el hombre sonriendo y ella asintió, sonrojada. Harry rio levemente-Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti..y no exageraba. Eres muy linda.

-Gracias.

-Este es Sean Corbett, mi amigo-presentó Harry y ambos se estrecharon las manos-Mi único amigo, me atrevería a decir.

-Gracias amigo-inquirió haciendo comas en el aire y Ginny sonrió.-¿Qué tal va lo de la boda?

-Bien.¿ no es así?-preguntó el hombre besándola en el cuello y ella asintió, más calmada.-Con Ginny estábamos hablando justo de los padrinos y madrinas..debe ser una mujer y un hombre. Y ella tiene ya seis hermanos hombres.

-Oh, ya veo-manifestó el hombre, fingiendo estar herido-No seré tu padrino entonces.

-Sean..no te enojes, pero tu idea de ser padrino y dar regalos es algo..errr..estrafalaria-musitó Harry disculpándose-A Antony y Sarah les regalaste un huevo de dragón-Ginny lo miró, extrañada-Además la familia de Ginny es muy muggle.. y cuando digo muy, lo digo en serio.

-Sean lo siento yo..-intentó disculparse ella-Podemos hablar de ello sí..

-No, Ginny solo bromeaba.-masculló el hombre sonriendo, sinceramente. Le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente a Harry y miró a Ginny-Eres algo grandioso, chica. Mi amigo ha dejado de ver películas los viernes en la noche y está sonriendo todo el tiempo. Padrino o no, eso te lo voy a agradecer siempre. Solo háganme una placa o algo así bonito que diga padrino..así lo guardo de recuerdo.-musitó y les guiñó un ojo.

-Ey, Sean..gracias-exclamó Harry al ver que su compañero comenzaba a alejarse para dar clase-Y Ginny tiene muchas primas. Solo dinos.

Ginny asintió sonriendo y Sean levantó un pulgar en el aire.

-Ese sujeto me cae bien…pero ¿un huevo de dragón?

-Es mago, Ginny. Da regalos de ese estilo-explicó volteando a verla y besándose de nuevo-Aunque es sabio en algo.

-¿En qué?

-En que tu familia me tiene prisionero. Dicen que salte y ya me tienen brincando hace media hora-bromeó y ella le golpeó el hombro, levemente.

-Tonto.

-Ya te lo dije, eres toda mi vida ahora. Por ti eso y mucho más-exclamó serio antes de besarla de nuevo.

No era un cuento, era la realidad. Y él era su príncipe azul.

**GHGHGHGHGH**

Arthur y Molly, se hallaban detrás del mostrador del restaurant junto con Ginny y Ron, el cual había congraciado con Harry después de intercambiar algunas palabras. Adoraba a su hermana y eso le bastaba.

-Vamos..Ve, habla con él. Quiere renunciar a la magia para siempre-suplicó Molly con una sonrisa de aliento. Arthur rodó los ojos y comenzó a dirigirse a Harry-¿Hará un juramento inquebrantable?

-Eso dijo-respondió Ginny tratando de oir la charla entre su padre y su prometido.

-Harry…Potter-saludó Arthur tendiendo su mano. El moreno la estrechó y Ginny le lanzó un beso de confianza-Así que eres el futuro marido de mi única hija.

-Sí, señor.-inquirió algo rígido.-Señor, sé que no tuvimos el mejor comienzo pero yo..realmente quiero a su hija y quiero pedirle su bendición. Al igual que haré lo que sea para que su familia me acepte.

Arthur levantó una ceja.

-Eso mismo me dijo Ginny.-musitó y tomó asiento enfrente del moreno-No te interrogaré a lo policía..solo me basta con que me digas que cuidarás de ella.

-Lo haré. Ella es mi vida a partir de ahora.-confesó sonriéndole a su novia con amor-Ella vino para traerle luz a mi vida, señor. Yo solo era un aburrido profesor de literatura..y ella es un manojo de colores en mi gris existencia.

-Bien..ella te ama, tú dices amarla..y no sé, pareces buen muchacho-replicó mirándolo de cabo a rabo.-Así que tienen mi bendición para casarse. –Todos sonrieron pero Arthur levantó un dedo, amenzante- pero..debes renunciar a toda magia. Nada de magia en la familia Weasley.

-Por supuesto, señor. Nada de magia. De hecho..haré un juramento inquebrantable con mi amigo Sean..es un hechizo donde los que juran deben pagar con su vida si no se cumple la promesa. Es decir que si hago magia de nuevo, moriré-señaló tragando saliva y Ginny abrió la boca, alarmada. Arthur buscó la mirada de su esposa y esta asintió, dándole a entender la seriedad del hechizo.-Puede estar presente si usted desea.

-Me gustaría estarlo.-respondió Arthur con seriedad. Ambos cerraron la conversación con un seco estrechamiento de manos y Ginny corrió a besar a cada uno en la mejilla-Espero que esto funcione, princesa.

En las horas siguientes, Sean arribó al restaurant, que en esas horas estaba desocupado, por llamada urgente de Harry.

Sacaron sus varitas tras la mirada atenta de los cuatro Wealsey y pronunciaron algunas palabras.

-Juro por mi vida jamás volver a usar magia-terció Harry y un hilo dorado salió de su varita. Se sentía extraño pero con adrenalina a la vez.

-Juro por mi vida que Harry Potter jamás volverá a usar magia- dijo Sean algo triste de que su amigo dejara la vida mágica. Salió el mismo hilo dorado de su varita y ambos hilos se enredaron en algo sin forma.

Harry sintió que algo salía de su organismo y se sintió terriblemente liviano de repente, como si hubiese bajado diez quilos. Molly lo notó blanco como el papel y corrió junto a Ron para evitar que cayera al suelo.

Sean sonrió, satisfecho y aceptó el café que Ginny traía en ese momento.

-Toma hijo, esto te reconfortará-indicó Molly y Harry bebió un sorbo, sintiendo que los colores volvían a su cara-Me pasó lo mismo cuando hice el juramento con mi tía Alexa y tiré la varita.

-¿Harry estás bien?-preguntó preocupada Ginny acunando su rostro-Estás pálido.

-Soy muggle al completo ahora-respondió contento y la besó en los labios.


	7. Anuncio de boda

**Capítulo VII: Anuncio de boda**

Las Pascuas se aproximaron tan rápido que Ginny suspiró profundamente, nerviosa, y Harry le tomó la mano, calmándola. Ella sonrió torcidamente.

-Vamos, lo peor ya pasó-animó el moreno manejando su camioneta.-¿Cierto?-preguntó en broma y ella encogió los hombros, riendo ambos.

El primero en ver a la pareja entrar a la Madriguera fue el señor Weasley, el cual frunció su entrecejo y estrechó la mano de Harry con duda y suspicacia.

-Señor Weasley, mucho gusto. Gracias por la invitación-dijo Harry a modo de guion. Ginny pensó que el respeto y distancia con respecto a la figura de su padre causarían una buena impresión.

-Te casarás con mi hija, la besarás y harás cosas que no quiero ni imaginar. Si es que ya las han hecho-musitó con cara de limón y se metió a la cocina. Harry miró a su novia rojo como un tomate y Ginny lo miró, apenada.

-Harry, querido..Bienvenido. Estás en tu casa-le dio la bienvenida Molly con un abrazo maternal-Quiero que me cuentes todo de ti. Desde que naciste hasta ahora..no pienses que no sé quién eres, cielo.-susurró para la pareja y Harry asintió, esperando que Arthur no haya oído.

-¿Es que cuantas veces debo decirte que bajes la tapa del váter, Ronald?-estalló una poderosa voz desde las escaleras y apareció un chico pelirrojo, obviamente hermano de Ginny y una mujer con cabello castaño-Primero dejas la toalla tirada, luego el grifo abierto y ahora esto. Definitivamente tengo un hijo, no un marido.

-Fue una sola vez Hermione, una vez-musitó rodando los ojos-Eres una loca de la limpieza. Eso pasa. Hola Ginny, Hola Harry-saludó el chico con un estrechamiento de manos-¿Un consejo? Si te casas Harry, no hables, como comas, no duermas, no camines..¡No respires!

-No, un consejo mejor Harry: ¡No seas como Ronald!

Hermione entró a la cocina furibunda y Ron rodó los ojos de nuevo, siguiéndola.

-¿No seremos así…cierto?-preguntó extrañado Harry y Ginny rió, besándole el mentón-Prometo dejar la tapa del váter como estaba.

-Qué bueno oír eso..pero ellos son un caso aparte igualmente. Pelean todo el tiempo. Ellos son Ron y mi cuñada Hermione.

-Bien. Dos nombres adentro. Los sabré identificar con facilidad-sonrió el moreno. Eran demasiados hermanos, esposas y sobrinos, que hizo un árbol genealógico mental. Era profesor, de modo que memorizarlos no sería problema.

Acto seguido un coro de voces y risas entró a la casa como vendaval. Tres chicos rubios pelirrojizos junto con un hombre riendo y una mujer retándolos, hizo acto de presencia. Ginny saludó a sus sobrinos y les presentó a Harry, los cuales lo veían como a una atracción turística.

-Papá siempre dijo que nunca te casarías-comentó pasmada Victoire y Louis toco la nariz de Harry como comprobando que fuese real.

-Es muy guapo, tía- susurró Dominique y Ginny asintió.

-Disculpa a mis hijos, son muy espontáneos-disculpó Bill y a Harry se le antojó muy alto y juvenil para tener tres hijos- Soy Bill, el mayor. Después tendremos la charla con todos mis otros hermanos.

-Mucho gusto-saludó Harry sintiéndose minúsculo. De "la charla" no se salvaría, pero Ginny merecía la pena.

-Soy Fleur, la esposa de Billy y madre de los tres revoltosos.-dijo la chica rubia. Detrás de ella, un chico de lentes y aire de superioridad, una mujer castaña y dos niños, hicieron su aparición.

-Perdón si te mareas de ver tanta gente-susurró Ginny sonriendo forzadamente-Agradezco que no hayas salido corriendo todavía.

-No lo haré-respondió Harry recibiendo un beso de Audrey-Nunca-le dijo a Ginny quedando frente a ella y ella sonrió, agradecida- Es demasiado tarde.

La pelirroja le golpeó el pecho levemente y le besó los labios con delicadeza.

-Van Percy y Fleur con sus hijos Dominique, Victoire y Louis. Son rubios pelirrojizos, sabré diferenciar. El último que pasó fue Percy por su porte de no querer estar aquí y su callada esposa Audrey. Las niñas con Molly y Lucy.

- Bien aprendido, Harry Potter-saludó un chico de manera confianzuda con una mano sobre su hombro. Harry se sorprendió más no se asustó-Parece que mi pequeña hermanita te tiene bien entrenado.

-Ginny siempre es así de preparada.-dijo otro chico igual, aunque vistiendo ropa diferente-Creo que es algo que heredó de mamá. Hola, soy George.

-Y yo Fred.

-O bien Feorge

-Y Gred

-Ambiguo-dijeron al unísono mostrando sus blancas dentaduras. Harry sintió marearse y olvidó momentáneamente todo lo aprendido. Nombres, edad, temas preferidos y tópicos prohibidos.

-No lo cohíban, déjenlo en paz-pidió Ginny tomando la mano del moreno-Estos chistositos son Fred y George. Sabrás distinguirlos porque Fred tiene un pedazo de oreja reconstituida de un accidente cuando era pequeño.

-Oh, que aguafiestas eres enana.-Fred quiso tocarle la cabeza pero Ginny se corrió.

-Oh, pobres..déjenlos en paz-pidió la chica de piel morena con dos niños a sus rastras.-Soy Angelina, esposa de George. Y estos diablitos son Fred y Roxanne.

-Angie..ayúdame a bajar el coche de Arthur del coche. Que digo! Fred, ve tú es tu hijo-se quejó una chica con grandes y expresivos ojos.-Hola Ginny, hola novio de Ginny-saludó la mujer con una mano en el aire. Era Katie, la esposa de Fred, el cual fue a volandas a buscar el carrito de su primogénito.

-Fred y Katie tienen gemelos. Arthur y Fiona. Le querían poner Muriel por mi tía..pero gracias a Dios Katie se opuso- guiñó un ojo Ginny y Harry asintió. Muriel era un feo nombre.

Y eso que aún Harry no conocía a su tía.

-Harry, cuñado segundo-saludó Mafalda, al fin una cara conocida, abrazándolo de sopetón. Mas bien estrujándolo. Tenía un pronunciado escote color violeta y el cabello en un peinado alto. Harry dudó que esos labios eran los que tenía antes-Tienes cara de abrumado, cariño. Pero no te preocupes-indicó palmando su brazo y Ginny sonrió apenada a Harry-Esta familia no es como mi primita te lo contó. Es peor-sonrió con burla y entró a la cocina bamboleando su trasero.

-Lo siento..ella es..errr..algo agobiante-musitó Ginny y Harry soltó una risa seca-La quiero, pero a veces me saca de quicio.

-Es coqueta, nada más. Y no me pidas perdón cada cinco segundos, linda. Llevo aquí una hora y no me he ido. Ni me iré.

Juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron.

**HGHGHGHGHG**

Cuando Tía Muriel conoció a Harry, no dejó de alabarle el cabello. Y no dejó de decirle lo lindo que eran sus ojos y lo culto que era. Y lo alto. Y en fin, alabarlo completamente.

-Es que Italia es fantástica, fantástica querido. Recuerdo un verano en Toscana. Un semental italiano y yo bronceándonos con una copa de vino de la cosecha de ese año..inolvidable.

-Muriel-se quejó Molly al ver que Harry se perdía entre tanta anécdota de aquella mujer extraña pero agradable. Si él amaba viajar y conocía algunos lugares, aquella mujer lo sobrepasaba.

-Oh Molly, calla. ¿Has estado allí, Harry?

-Emm no, pero sé que es un excelente lugar. Conozco algunos autores de literatura y algo de la historia de la cultura.

-Oh, que interesante. Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta a Tía Muriel la cultura del lugar-insistió blandiendo su tenedor con una papa asada.

Harry se sorprendía por la cantidad de comida, platos y manjares en la larga y extensa mesa del jardín de los Weasley. Niños correteando de aquí para allá, juegos inocentes con pelotas y risas de alegría inundaban el ambiente junto con la charla de tío Bilius( un personaje que lo miraba con desconfianza como Arthur) y éste último sobre política o deporte. Las charlas maritales, o más bien, peleas donde cada pareja sacaba a relucir el defecto del otro. O contando alguna anécdota que había sucedido en la semana o novedad, que hacía reír a todos los comensales y poner rojo al protagonista. La mayoría eran de los gemelos con su tienda de chascos, o de Ron, pero los primeros le ganaban con creces.

Ginny sorprendió a Harry riendo de las anécdotas del negocio de los gemelos, del diálogo fluido de su sobrina Dominique o de las quejas del cascarrabias tío Billius.

-Me gusta-susurró la voz de su cuñada Hermione con una sonrisa sincera-Has encontrado al indicado.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, serás feliz. Lo verás-apremió con un apretón en su hombro.

-Se nota que te quiere-dijo Fleur desde en frente de la mesa. Kate y Angelina asintieron y Audrey levantó el pulgar, más allá en la mesa.

**GHHGHGHGHHG**

Ese día a la noche, irían a la casa de los señores Potter a anunciar su boda. Harry les había tirado pistas pero Lily Potter no había podido descifrarlas. "Estás raro, hijo. Más que de costumbre" había dicho con una ceja en alto. James había encogido sus hombros, no entendiendo la situación.

-Este muchacho trae algo entre manos. Algo grande-musitó Lily poniendo la última copa en la mesa. Velas blancas y vajilla del mismo color daban un aire distinguido al lugar. No supo por qué, pero había encontrado aquella vajilla nueva guardada y quiso estrenarla.

-Lily, no exageres. Quizás sea algo tonto y tú te preocupas.

-Viene con Ginny, James. Es algo sobre ellos. Quizás se irán de vacaciones o..-se quedó muda mirando su anillo de casada. Negó con la cabeza-..se irán a vivir juntos. Pero no, no es eso. Se conocen hace poco y ..

-Ey, Lily, esposa mía-detuvo el hombre con voz seria y ella sonrió, abatida-Detén esta persecución mental sobre la noticia. Si es que se irán a vivir juntos, bien por Harry. Ella es una buena chica al parecer y le da dado vida a Harry. Lo sabes.

-Lo sé, lo sé-admitió ella juntando las palmas de sus manos-Pero es que..Harry es mi único hijo, el salvador del mundo mágico y él..

-No quiere esa vida, lo sabes. Y fue antes de conocer a esta chica.

-Lo sé. No culparé a Ginny por la vida muggle que desea Harry..sé que él quiso esto desde siempre, pero ella es muggle y eso contribuye..

El timbre interrumpió el miedo expresado por la mujer y James sonrió para calmarla. Ella suspiro profundamente y besó sus labios.

-Voy a atender- dijo con voz algo temblorosa y fue al encuentro de su hijo y su..¿nuera? no sabía como decirlo, pero esta un pelín celosa. Ella siempre había sido la única fémina en la familia Potter, y una mujer más la desplazaría un poco del pedestal en el que su esposo e hijo la tenían.-Hijo, Ginny, bienvenidos-mascullo amablemente dándole un beso a la chica en la mejilla. Harry sonrió de lado. Su madre se olfateaba lo que venían a contarles. Tenía los ojos algo cristalinos y su exagerado acento estaba flaqueando.

James saludaba a Ginny en lo que Harry tomó el brazo de su madre y lo apretó, cariñosamente.

Eso fue todo lo que Lily Potter necesitó para asentir con los dientes apretados y dirigirse a la mesa. Era lo que siempre había temido: Harry lejos de ellos, y en el mundo muggle.


End file.
